The present disclosure generally relates to a monitor and control system and respective method for determining when an idling vehicle engine can be creating a toxic environment, and for automatically disabling the engine in response to such determination.
Combustion engines discharge an exhaust that includes toxic gases, such as carbon monoxide. It is well known that elevated levels of carbon monoxide gases contained within a closed space can have harmful and even fatal effects on individuals exposed to higher concentrations thereof.
Numerous occurrences have been noted where residential occupants have succumbed to toxic exhaust gases discharged by a running vehicle engine, where the vehicle was parked within an attached garage. Several advancements in vehicle technology are aggravating the potential issue. For example, keyless engine control systems allow an operator to leave the vehicle while the engine remains running. Until recently, all vehicle engines would initiate operation by inserting a key into an ignition switch, whereby removing the key causes the engine to cease operating. The vehicle key would commonly be stored on a key ring used to hold a series of keys. The operator commonly uses other keys to access buildings, offices, desks, residence, etc. An operator who forgets to remove the keys from the vehicle would be reminded the next time a key stored on the same key ring would be needed. Furthermore, vehicle engines are now much quieter, making people less aware that the engine is running. In addition, vehicles now commonly include remote starters, where an individual can start a vehicle's engine remotely. This can occur by accidentally depressing the remote start button, thereby starting the vehicle engine unbeknownst to the individual.
A known solution integrates a carbon monoxide sensor into the vehicle. The carbon monoxide sensor may be located either within the vehicle or somewhere on the exterior of the vehicle. A monitoring system monitors the carbon monoxide sensor(s) and disables the engine when the sensor indicates an undesirable condition. This technology requires the integration of the carbon monoxide sensors, which introduces additional components, cost, and maintenance. Additionally, the technology relies upon the sensors to operate correctly. Each sensor needs to be monitored to ensure it is properly working. Externally located sensors are exposed to the operational conditions of the vehicle, such as being subjected to moisture, heat, cold, debris (such as dust, dirt, etc.), insects, etc. Each of these can alter the functionality of the carbon monoxide sensors.
Other solutions to the toxic exhaust gas problem involve monitoring or sensing operational parameters of the vehicle engine, and shutting off the ignition system or otherwise disabling the engine when certain operational parameters indicate a potentially dangerous level of toxic exhaust gas has been reached or is imminent. Such technology typically requires additional hardware, particularly electronic circuitry and wiring, creating additional costs that discourage its adoption. Further discouraging the use of such solutions are concerns that they may inadvertently cause an engine shutdown when a shutdown is not desired or needed, creating potential safety issues.
In view of the limitations of the prior art, a simpler, more economical, and more reliable solution is sought to the problem of managing the operation of a motor vehicle so as to provide for the shutdown of the vehicle's engine in response to sensed vehicle operational parameters that indicate the potential for a toxic exhaust gas build-up. More specifically, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved automotive toxic gas concentration governing system that monitors the vehicle for conditions that may result in the generation of toxic levels of exhaust gas, and that determines whether to disable the vehicle engine in response to those conditions.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a monitor and control system that determines when an exhaust of an idling vehicle engine can be creating a toxic environment and that, subsequently, automatically disables the vehicle engine to cease the generation of the toxic exhaust gases. It would be additionally advantageous for the monitor and control system to minimize the possibility of an inappropriate engine shutdown, i.e., a shutdown that is not the result of the detection of a toxic environment.